The subject application is directed to a system and method for data driven generation of a composite source user interface. In particular, the subject application is directed to a system and method for data driven, dynamic, graphical user interface development. The system and method of the subject application allow for more efficient and easier generation, updating, and modification of a user interface.
Graphical user interfaces provide a user friendly mechanism for interaction with computing systems, including those used in the operation of appliances and devices, such as document processing devices. A well designed graphical user interface allows for effective operation of complex devices with relative ease by unsophisticated or novice users. When such user interfaces are used in connection with document processing devices, in addition to initial setup, there is a frequent need to update or customize the interface as additional functions are added or subtracted, or to address new or updated device features.
The earliest graphical user interfaces required a programmer to manually code all portions of graphical and textual elements forming the display. Any updates or modifications required full reprogramming. More recently, tools have surfaced that allow for greater ease and efficiency in creating or modifying graphical user interfaces.
Currently available graphical user interface development tools and systems allow for the development of a user interface wherein a change in data associated with the user interface allows for the content of the user interface to be changed accordingly. However, the incorporation of an associated graphical element typically requires one to write specialized code to generate it. Additionally, both text and graphical display portions must be merged and communicated to a display, making it difficult or time consuming to modify a display once set.
It would be advantageous to have a system and method that allows for entry of a textual element of a graphical user interface that allows for quick and accurate selection of a corresponding graphical element, which is linked for display along with the textual element.